In Noctem
by kikminiadou
Summary: Narcissa Black is about to start her last year at Hogwarts when her father announces to her that she is betrothed to Lucius Malfoy. She never liked him in contrast to the other girls who would do anything to be in her place. She is convinced that her life from now on will be a nightmare, but will it be? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **This is a fic about Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy from the very begging.** **How hate turned into love and how they manage to protect that** **love and keep it a secret.**

Narcissa Black was in her bedroom when Daphne the house elf came in. Daphne was one of the many house elves her family owns. But Daphne and Athena were the most loyal, willing and kind of all. Although Athena likes her she had a special –if you can call it- bond with her older sister Bellatrix.

"Mistress, master asked me to send you to his study." Narcissa smiled. "Thank you Daphne" Blacks are never kind with elves, but Daphne… well, she was just one of a kind. Even Cygnus was kind with her. Narcissa headed to her father office. He was standing there waiting for her.

"Father, you wanted to see me?" He looked at her and nodded.

"Narcissa take a seat I want to talk to you." He waited and then continued.

"Narcissa you are 16 years old and this year would be your last at Hogwarts. We need to find you a proper husband."

"Father, I hate to interrupt you but we both know that you are the one that will choose my husband. You will find the best suitor for me and I am not going to protest like Bella." Cygnus smiled as he remembered his oldest daughter's reaction when she heard that she was going to marry Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Well your reactions are pretty much the same. But I have to admit, you take your mothers rules more into consideration than Bella. So, I have found you the perfect suitor. You are going to meet him tonight"

"May I know his name please?"

"I believe you know him. His name is Lucius Malfoy."

That was it. I am going to marry Lucius Malfoy in a year. I never liked him and now I am forced to marry him. I have to love him and be nice and loyal to him. My whole remaining life is ruined.

"I do know him. We are in all our classes together and he is the other seeker in the Quidditch team."

"Good. Get ready for tonight Narcissa. This is one of the biggest days in your life."

Narcissa went to her room almost running. She couldn't believe it. Of all the pureblood men in the Wizardly World she is going to marry Lucius Malfoy. She has hated him since the first day they met. He is just a nightmare.

…...

"Abraxas, Lucius, this is my daughter Narcissa" said Cygnus.

"My pleasure to meet you Narcissa" Abraxas answered.

"The pleasure is all mines, Mr. Malfoy"

"So, I do believe that you are aware about are little arrangement, don't you?"

"Yes I do Mr. Malfoy."

"Let's talk about the details, shall we?" Narcissa nodded and he continued "Before we agree in the engagement I would like to ask you a few questions. First of all you need to know that this engagement is not meant to be broken."

"I do know it and I assure you that I won't."

"Good. Any relationships you have with other boys have to be broken. Immediately"

"That is not necessary. I am not in a relationship."

"Well that's a surprise. Mind to tell us the reason why?"

"Because I knew that I would get married and that I wouldn't be the one to choose my husband."

"Oh, that means that you are untouched."

Oh, Salazar! I can't believe he asked me something like that. Do not blush Narcissa. Blacks never blush. Blushing is an action of weakness and Blacks are never weak. Mother's rule.

"Yes I am!" she told him glaring at him.

"Perfect! You know it is vital."

"Are there any other questions?"

"No"

Cygnus was very angry. How dare he question his daughter's purity!

"Narcissa could you and Lucius go to the living room and wait for us there?" he needed to talk with Abraxas.

She nodded and she and Lucius went outside of her father's office.

"So Narcissa you don't look that happy." Lucius told her the minute the door closed.

Oh the good old Lucius Malfoy.

"You are such a jerk at times Malfoy."

"Oh come on. I am pretty sure you love me."

"Did I say at times? I meant always."

"And by the way, you can call me Lucius. We are getting married in a year."

"I try hard to forget that, Lucius."

He smiled

"We need to do it properly Narcissa, don't we?"

"What do you mean?"

He got on one knee and said

"Narcissa Black will you do me the honor of being my wife"

"Yes"

He then gave her the ring and stood up, getting closer, ready to kiss her. He touched her lips with his own. She didn't know what to do and she froze. She could tell though that he had it done before. It was just perfect she was surprised that she liked it that much. She relaxed and tried to move her lips the way he did. A moment later their parted, smiling at each other and before they could speak their fathers came in.

Narcissa felt amazing she couldn't believe that she loved the kiss they shared. Lucius may not be the jerk she thought he is. She may also be able to love him one day. But did he like it?

Lucius felt strange the moment their lips touched and she froze, but he relaxed when she started moving her lips against his. How could he be so soft? Why did he care whether she liked it or not? He could tell that it was her first kiss. Although he had kissed a lot of girls before, that kiss was the best he had ever shared. He couldn't believe that he and Narcissa had chemistry. He loved kissing her and maybe one day he could love her too.

 **I hope you liked it. Please comment and vote! I know there is only one seeker in a Quidditch team but I want to show that Lucius and Narcissa were equally good in everything and of course that they compete each other all the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

That night Narcissa was in her bedroom examining the engagement ring Lucius gave her. It must have cost a fortune. It was silver and it had two snakes biting a green diamond. It was just perfect for her. She also thought about their kiss. She came to the conclusion that she just overreacted and thought it was perfect because she was unexperienced. Lucius Malfoy was still Lucius Malfoy. Arrogant and…

"Narcissa there you are!" Bella came excited in her bedroom accompanied by their little sister Andromeda.

Bella and Narcissa always were closed. Bella is one year older. She had already been married with Rodolphus who really loves her and would do anything for her. Bella is not that happy with him but Bella… she can't stand any kind of commitment so being married was never her dream.

Andy on the other side is five years younger than Narcissa. They never had that bond she and Bella shared but after all she was her sister. She raised her after their parent's illness.

Likely Cygnus had woken up from coma three years ago, but Druella is still fighting for her life.

"Bella, Andy! You heard the big news?"

"Of course we did! Narcissa that's amazing you will be just like Bella and Rodolphus. You spend your life together and make babies and oh… you are so lucky."

"Restrain yourself Andy. So Cissy, Lucius Malfoy, quite a catch, don't you think?"

"Please Bella don't start. I can't believe that we are getting married. It's just unbelievable! I can't stand him! We are together at all our classes and in Quidditch and now I am going to be with him all my life."

"Well you don't have a choice and you know it and understand it better than anyone. I know it will be difficult. I mean look at me! I married Lestrange and I can't stand him although his is crazy for me and I can't say that I dislike him. You hate Lucius but you never complained. Remember my reaction?"

"Yeah, I don't think I will never forget. Andy it's time to go to bed. Tomorrow our letters will arrive and we will need to go to Diagon Alley."

"Ok. Goodnight Bella, goodnight Cissa"

"Goodnight Andy" the answered in one voice.

"Cissy now that Andy left we need to talk about some things. Father told me to talk to you, you know about being careful with Malfoy and stuff. Well, there is no need to repeat to you what he wants, we've already had that talk but we need to discuss something else. I know that you will never complain about Malfoy but let me tell you this. It could be much worse. I mean Malfoy is handsome, well built, smart, he knows how to behave properly and he is you age. Do you remember Angelina? She got married to a man 25 years older than her because her family needed the money. And he wasn't even handsome. That's why I stopped complaining about Roddy."

"Wow. You're kidding me!"

"No. And that's not the worst part"

"Yes… Bella continue"

"She has to produce an heir"

"That's messed up"

"I know! Anyway got to go"

"Thanks for the talk Bella, you're just amazing!"

"You are too Cissy. Don't let anyone make you doubt about it."

…..

The next day the Hogwarts letters arrived and although Andy was on cloud nine, Narcissa couldn't share her happiness. She became Head Girl, no one had doubted it, but Lucius became Head Boy. Then she noticed that she wasn't going to be Quidditch team's captain alone but she would share the place with Lucius. And of course her father announced to her that she needn't change her classes to be with Lucius because they had already chosen the same. Her last year would be a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Andy's first year at Hogwarts and everyone in the family expected her to be sorted in Slytherin. She was raised properly and she had nothing in common with that blood traitor, Sirius. Narcissa and Andromeda boarded the train. Narcissa headed to find Professor McGonagall, Lucius and the prefects while Andromeda went to find her friends. McGonagall explained to everyone their duties and then she dismissed the prefects.

"Mr. Malfoy, miss Black, you are going to share a common room with two bedrooms, one for the Head Boy and one for the Head Girl. I assume that you'll get on well since you're both in Slytherin." After that she apparated, leaving them alone.

"Excellent news! We are going to share a common room, and maybe a bedroom too, just like when we get married." Lucius said smiling. "You aren't wearing your ring Cissa, why?"

"Don't call me Cissa! And I'm not wearing it because I don't want everyone knowing about our engagement."

"Ouch, that hurt. But as an action of goodwill I'm going to respect it and do as you wish."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

…..

Finally Andromeda was about to be sorted. McGonagall said her name and she approached. Then the sorted hat touched her head and shouted… Gryffindor! No one dared to speak. Narcissa was in shock and then everyone heard Sirius shouting "I knew you had it in you Andy" She went to shit with him to the Gryffindor table. McGonagall was about to read the next name when she spotted Narcissa standing up.

She glared at her sister and yelled "Blood traitor!"

"How dare you! She's your sister!" Sirius responded

"Not any more. She was sorted in Gryffindor"

"Cissy, Sirius was sorted in Gryffindor too!"

"Don't you dare call me Cissy again! And everyone in the family knew it about Sirius! Actually we knew he wouldn't be sorted in Slytherin. I thought I raised you properly, that you were a Slytherin! But you, you spent a few minutes with him and he changed your life. To worse! And you, how dare you corrupt my little sister! You destroyed her future. Father would be very disappointed. He's going to disown you! Don't expert Bella to accept you to her home. I hope you make friends in Gryffindor because from now on you're alone!"

…...

The moment Narcissa left the Great Hall she went to send a letter to her father.

Dear Father,

I regret to announce you that Andromeda was sorted in Gryffindor. I am truly sorry father and I am such a disgrace. I understand your disappointment, which I deserve. I will also understand if you wish to disown me. I had one duty, to raise her properly and I failed. I expected this moment more than anything. The moment I would write you that Andromeda was sorted in Slytherin. Just like Bella did, when I was sorted. But I can't because Andromeda is a blood traitor. I expect the Howler you will sent tomorrow morning.

Your Daughter,

Narcissa

Lucius came to the common room shortly after.

"Narcissa? Are you alright?"

"I really don't want to talk about it Lucius. But I will understand if you wish to break the engagement."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't able to raise my sister properly. How am I going to raise our son? You need someone able to provide you with the perfect heir and I can't."

"It's not your fault. The Sorting Hat takes into consideration what you wish too."

"I should have done something."

"Every family has a black sheep."

"Well, we have two for the time being."

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Your family doesn't."

"Well, it did."

"But they didn't live long, did they?"

"No. Listen Andromeda made a terrible mistake that she's going to pay her whole life. I'm sure your father believes that too."

"Thank you Lucius."

"You're welcome. Oh, there's a small problem."

"What?"

"Sirius learnt from Andromeda that we're engaged and he threatens to say it to the whole school."

"Don't worry he isn't that stupid. Given the fact that everyone in the family is upset he would never dare to do such a thing."

"Okay. Now please go to rest. Tomorrow will be a big day."

"You're right. Goodnight Lucius."

"Goodnight Narcissa"

 **I hope you liked the chapter, please vote and comment because it makes my day** **What do you think will happen? Will Andromeda be disowned?**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day in the Great Hall the letters arrived. So did two Howlers sent to Andromeda. One from father and one from Bella. Again students and teachers caught their breath to hear what the Howlers said. Though it was impossible not to. The first one she opened was from Bella. Narcissa waited smirking. Although she still though that she needed to be disowned too, the comforting words of Lucius had really calmed her. He was right next to her ready to defend her. She looked at him trying to thank him. He nodded too. All this situation and Lucius actions were too much for her to handle. He seemed to care for her and his words last night… She didn't hate him anymore nor did she like him, but it was a start. Her thoughts were interrupted by her sister's voice.

"Andromeda. I just can't believe it. You were sorted in Gryffindor. Gryffindor. You are a shame to our family and you disgraced the Black name. You are a little spoiled brat. While Cissy and I did whatever we could to run the family businesses and of course to keep our house, you were playing. We worked hard while you were complaining about everything! Every little thing! You're just like your cousin. I hope you do make friends in Gryffindor because I'm not going to accept you in my home nor Cissy, not even father. I don't want to see you again. You're a blood traitor!"

"Come on Bella. Don't say things you will regret" said Rodolphus with a soft voice.

"You know me well enough to understand that I mean every single word. You are dead to me. I have only one sister and that is Narcissa" Andromeda started crying. "You know that Cissy believes she should be disowned too? That she thinks she is a disgrace? That she is incapable of producing a true Slytherin? And that is your fault! Oh, and tell Cissy that if she sends me another letter saying she is a disgrace, the next Howler will be sent to her. Cissy we both know you would say the same thing if I had failed in the deals I made. I had to handle other families but you had to handle our relatives. I'm very proud of you and so is father."

Bella's words made Narcissa happy and Andromeda to cry with sobs.

"Blacks don't cry." She said to Andromeda. "Stop being pathetic."

"Stop being a bitch" Sirius shouted, running to her ready to slap her. But he stopped. She hadn't been slapped. Lucius had stopped him.

"How dare you try to slap her? She is your cousin! You should never hit a lady."

"And why do you care, Malfoy? What she is to you? One of your little whores?"

Narcissa slapped him as hard as she could.

"Listen cousin, just because your father had been a coward so far and he lets your mother blur his judgement, that doesn't mean you will keep this arrogant smile for long. In fact, the only thing I have to do is write to father that my dear cousin thinks I am Lucius Malfoy's whore. I do believe just the word whore will do the deed, but Lucius Malfoy? The heir of one of the most powerful families in the Wizardry Word…" She smirked while Sirius tried to look cool.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Of course I would my dear cousin."

"They won't believe you"

"They will if I write my parents too and ask them to write your parents."

Lucius saved her once again. She wouldn't be able to convince her cousin without him.

"Why would you? You hate one another!"

"Because that's what we do in Slytherin. We help each other. Whether we like him or her or not. And we don't really hate each other."

"Yeah, if we did, we would have already blown up the Heads' common room." Narcissa said smiling. "But now you have another Howler, father's."

 **So will Cygnus disown Andromeda or not?**

 **Sorry for the delay but I'll make it up to you. I'm going to upload a new chapter in a few hours.**


	5. Chapter 5

Andromeda opened her father's howler shaking from fear of being disowned. Narcissa was nervous too. Lucius still held her from her arms in order to prevent her from attacking Sirius. She felt safe and she also liked the fact that he was supporting him. Then she heard her father's voice.

Andromeda, I can't believe that you were not sorted in Slytherin. How dare you wish to be sorted in Gryffindor? Narcissa did a great job raising you, you have all the traits. But you spent an hour with Sirius and you wished not to be sorted in Slytherin. He corrupted you. I don't care if my brother can't say 'no' to his wife. You did hell of a job to ruin our family Sirius, but that's it. Back to you Andromeda. I will accept you home but I don't want to hear your excuses. The only reason I won't disown you because you asked to be sorted in Gryffindor while you don't belong there and everybody makes mistakes. Cissy darling, there's no need to blame yourself. I'm very proud of you. I mean you can fight with Bella and still be alive. And of course, great idea to avoid _it._ But I contact _them_ and _they_ are pretty fond that you realize your duties and want to be fair with _them._ Andromeda I do expect you not to disturb your sister and apologize for making her believe I would disown her.

Andromeda couldn't stop crying.

"Andy, please stop crying. He didn't mean it, he's just angry. My parents told me worse things" Sirius tried to comfort her.

"Oh but he did mean it, dear cousin. Andromeda you are lucky to be part of the family. In your place, I… Well, funny, isn't it? I don't know what to say because I wouldn't be caught dead, disgracing my family! And for Salazar's shake, stop crying! You are lucky to call yourself Black after this, so try to act like one!"

"Stop being hard to her Cissy"

"You're skating on thick ice. I'm going to slap you again! Don't you ever call me Cissy again!"

"Well, at last you understood that you're too old to be call Cissy"

"Narcissa, don't!"

"Don't hold me back, Lucius! I'm going to make you pay for this cousin. Mark my words!"

"STOP!" Andromeda screamed "All of you! Sirius you really crossed the line. Mother used to call us this way before she got ill. We just kept them this way to remind us how our lives would be with her. Since I saw you at the train, you've ruined my life! My sisters don't want me nor does my father!" She then left.

Shortly after Narcissa left too accompanied by Lucius. They went to their common room where they sat silently on the couch.

"Lucius?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course"

"Can you just hug me and don't ask me questions about today? I'll explain tomorrow." Oh Salazar, that was stupid. I shouldn't have asked him "I mean… I'm sorry I'll just…"

"No! Um, it's okay. You caught me of guard."

"Yeah, thanks."

"You welcome."

He kissed her forehead and he felt her relax. She then cuddled next to him and fell asleep, thinking of him.

…

Narcissa woke up in Lucius' arms. She looked at him and saw he was awake.

"Lucius I'm so sorry!"

"What for?"

"I fell asleep… I mean, you needed to rest."

"I's okay, yesterday was a big day. Want to talk to me? It might help."

"Well, I fell weird. First of all Andy. I can't treat her like nothing happened. She can't be that close to me anymore. She made her choice. I don't want to treat her badly though." He smiled "No, I mean it I'll try not to saw my Slytherin self to her."

"I can't see how this is going to work, since you're 100% Slytherin."

"And then there is you and I. No one knows it."

"Well, not exactly."

"Yes but no one will tell it to everyone"

"Anyway. What about us?"

"It's our last year before we get married. The last year I have to hate you. After that I'll have to love you and say 'yes' to everything you want whether I want to or not."

"It would be rather dull."

"I'm just confused. Just… forget it please."

"I will for now. But if you want to tell me anything, don't hesitate."

"Okay"

"So, Quidditch game is next week"

"We need to train"

"Actually Narcissa, we have to crush the Gryffindors"

"Just like every other year."

"Yeah, but this is our last year"

"We will need something big"

They both smiled and headed to their rooms to get ready for their classes.


	6. Chapter 6

The following week pasted without any more fights and Narcissa felt like her normal self once more. She was focused on the Quidditch match with Gryffindor. No one seemed to be aware of hers and Lucius' little secret. They had been practicing hard with the whole team. A few minutes before the start of the game she was waiting with Lucius the rest of the team.

"So, what about a kiss for good luck?"

"No chance Lucius."

"Only for good luck. Just before games and perhaps exams"

"Only for this game. Oh and if we lose, it's your fault!"

He leaned forward and kissed her and then they parted when the other players joined them. After a few minutes the game started.

"Malfoy and Black are positioned in the two opposites sides of the court waiting as they always do. First the team will score as many points as they need and then they start seeking. Needless to say that they are always on guard. Potter and Black have no chance!"

"Um, Mr. Grabbe"

"Sorry Professor McGonagall but you're going to lose. Back to the game, Slytherin…"

Narcissa always believed that Grabbe's descriptions of the games were amazing. He had an arrogant style and she loved hearing him during the games. He always had something nice to say for her. She could see Lucius from the other side smiling as she did, probably for the same reason.

"… And Johnson scores again. Slytherin 150 Gryffindor 90. Hell of a score! Sorry Professor. And now my favourite part when Malfoy and Black catch, I mean seek for the golden snitch. And Black makes her move. She is heading to the center of the court and she starts loosing height. She is almost flying straight to the ground. Forget almost, she does! Black and Potter follow her. She must have seen the snitch. Fifty meters from the ground. She's getting too close with Potter and Black just behind her. They stop! Black avoids the ground just one meter higher from it! But she doesn't have the snitch! I can't believe that all this was pointless! Salazar! Malfoy caught the snitch! Unbelievable! Slytherin wins! Black saw the snitch and she tried to distract Black and Potter and then the only thing Malfoy had to do was to catch the snitch! Brilliant! They didn't even need to talk!"

…..***…..

Before celebrations started Narcissa went to the common room. She found Lucius there.

"Good job!"

"Well you did all the hard work."

"I did nothing special."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"You could just go for the snitch."

"I didn't want to risk Potter getting it first."

"We both know that he wouldn't."

"As I said I didn't want to take that risk!"

"But now, we are tie, while you could be winning with two catches."

"I'll keep up."

"By the way, it was amazing!"

"Indeed. I was afraid you would follow me."

"Not this time." They both laughed. "I saw the look on your face. It was like talking to me!"

"You didn't see the snitch?"

"No."

"Wow! We do make a great team."

"Indeed. I think it was the kiss."

"Maybe."

"What about another one? For congratulations."

"Get ready Lucius. We are going to be late."

"Your loss!"

…..***…..

Everyone in the Slytherin common room was waiting for them and they started applauding the moment they went inside. The party was amazing as always, with tons of butterbear and firewhiskey. Narcissa was answering everyone's questions about the game while Lucius was having fun. The party finished early in the morning, so everyone left for breakfast.

"You could have been with me answering their questions." said Narcissa when she saw Lucius in their way to the Great Hall.

"I wanted to give you some privacy." he smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did."

"Not in a mood today, are you? Didn't you sleep well last night?"

"Funny."

"It was. Actually it is. I mean no one, neither professor nor student, have ever realized we haven't sleep all night."

"Well, Slughorn does, but only because he's a Slytherin and knows it's a tradition."

"Last year he told me it was amazing that we don't look restless."

"I guess it's in our blood."

"Remember Gryffindor's party?"

"Oh, Salazar! What a disaster!"

"They had black circles for about a week."

"And of course, everyone understood it and 500 points were taken from them!"

"Epic disaster!"


	7. Chapter 7

"In this lesson you will practice dueling." Said Professor Smith. "Since Gryffindor and Slytherin do this lesson together I have the Heads of your Houses with me to supervise you. So, Professors peak one of your students.

"Mr. Potter" said McGonagall

"Mr. Malfoy" said Slughorn

"Remember. Only to disarm!" Said Professor Smith.

"Shall we bet?"

"No, Mr. Carrow." Said Professor McGonagall "Please do continue."

"Expelliarmus." James shouted. Lucius avoid the spell easily.

"Expelliarmus." Lucius shouted back. James wasn't that lucky. The moment the red light touched him he flied to the other side of the room. He stood up and tried to stupify Lucius without being successful. A spell from Lucius hit him for the second time. He got up, slightly injured and very angry. He saw Lucius smirking.

"Everte Statum." James shouted. Lucius blocked this one too, but the smirk had disappeared from his face.

"Playing dirty Potter? Do you want to see what the spell would really do?" He growled.

"Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall interrupted "Please stop. You have obviously won. Now, ten points to Slytherin for your victory and ten points from Gryffindor due to Mr. Potter's spell."

"I believed that Mr. Malfoy should be rewarded with more points. It was quite a shocking experience." Said Slughorn.

"It wasn't that kind of hard spell." Smith insisted.

"I have to agree Professor, but I didn't see it coming." Complained Lucius "You have told us numerous times that when you ask us to disarm someone, we can only use Expelliarmus or Stupify."

"Alright then, another 20 points to Slytherin. Let's move one. Professors choose another student."

"Mr. Black."

"Miss Black." They said the exact same time.

"Don't you think it would be unfair for Narcissa?" Said Sirius.

"Are you afraid, Sirius?"

"Of course he's not Black."

"Your friend will have the same fate as you Potter."

"I don't think so Malfoy. Ready to lose cousin?"

"Oh, I count the minutes till the time I tell father I busted you."

"Enough! Start dueling. Use spells to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm. One, two, three."

"Stupify." Called Narcissa. Sirius did the same spell to her too. She then tried to Stupify him again but he was good enough to avoid it.

"Expelliarmus." She then shouted and with that Sirius filed across the room and hit the wall. He couldn't get up to face her.

"Ten points to Slytherin." Announced Smith.

"What about Mr. Malfoy and Miss Black dueling together?" Suggested Slughorn.

"Actually that is a very good idea!"

"Come on Narcissa, we will do it properly."

"Wonderful."

"Don't worry Cissa, I'll try not to hurt you."

"Don't you dare hold back Lucius, for your own good. And calling me Cissa before a duel is not a smart choice."

"I just wanted to make it interesting."

They stood in front of one another and bowed. They turned around and counted ten steps, they faced each other again and counted to three. They started dueling with harmless spells at first but as they time pasted they started using more powerful ones. It was like a dance. They were attacking and defending. Everyone looked at them in owe. Even the professors. They were careful not to harm the other. Then Narcissa stypified him, something he didn't expect and he was not being able to defend himself. His wand was somewhere behind him. Narcissa looked at him and raised her wand. Lucius stared back at her without moving. She could use any spell that could hit him hard but he waited there. He didn't try to reach his want. He had accepted hers victory.

"Expelliarmus Narcissa said. It hit him but not very hard. He landed on his feet a few meters behind his earlier spot. If she wanted to he would be near the wall. She didn't want to disgrace him. She lifted his wand and gave it to him. They shook hands. No one spoke for a while.

"Great work both of you. Twenty points to both of you. Glass dismissed."

Everyone waited there for them to say something.

"I told you calling me Cissa weren't a smart choice."

They both started laughing and headed to the Quidditch court leaving everyone standing there mesmerized.


	8. Chapter 8

After practice Narcissa did her homework and then she laid on the couch. When Lucius came she shifted so that he could shit near her.

"Narcissa I want to thank you for earlier in the class."

"Lucius, there is no need."

"Of course there is. I accept that I lost and that you are better than me…"

"No I'm not, it just happened."

"Anyway, you could send me flying to the wall, if you wanted to. You did it with Sirius. That's why I want to thank you. You had the chance to disgrace me in front of anyone."

"Um… I don't know what to say. You're welcome I guess. I didn't think it much. I knew that I might catch you out of guard but then I just stood there, thinking what to do. I dint want to use a powerful spell because you hadn't had your wand. It would be fair. Maybe the pureblood wife woke up in me."

"Maybe I'm lucky" he laughed "Though I don't expect you to stay like that for long."

"I'm glad you don't."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. I know it's still October but I want you to know that my parents invited you to spend Christmas break at Malfoy Manor."

"I'd love to!"

"Great. If you don't mind, I'll go to sleep."

"Actually, I forgot to tell you that McGonagall wants to talk to us tomorrow after lunch."

"Okay. Goodnight Narcissa."

"Goodnight Lucius."

…..***…..

"I want two to three parchments for the next lesson."

It was the last hour of classes and Slughorn over did it again with homework. The good thing is that Gryffindor loses points. They never understand what Slughorn is talking about.

"Miss Black" said Slughorn "Do you mind reading us the essay you had for today?"

I stood up waiting from Slughorn to let me start reading. He probably understood it.

"Just before you start Miss Black, is there anyone who didn't do his essay?" And now the fan part, where we win points! "I see, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black…" He said about ten names and he took ten points from each of them. A total of a hundred points. Not bad, not bad at all. I exchanged brief looks with Lucius. He must be thinking the same thing. I then heard Slughorn telling me to start reading.

…..***…..

After lunch Lucius and I went to find McGonagall.

"You know why she wants to see us" I finally asked.

"No. She might think we take a lot points from her house."

"I took about 30 points. Well, my cousin and his friends are so annoying. I only take 5 points every time they do something stupid."

"I took 20. They are irritating. I don't know how you stand him."

"I can't!"

"It's not for the points I wished to talk with you." She was behind us all the time? "I have to admit that Mr. Black and Mr. Potter are trouble makers and like to tease you two. You are excellent at your duties."

"Thank you Professor."

"I wanted to talk to you about a Halloween ball or something like that. Just dancing and having good time. And I want you to dance together. Just the first dance. Parents will be there too."

"Professor I don't think…" Lucius started.

"Mr. Malfoy it is a tradition. Head Boy and Head Girl go together to Balls. And since you are both in Slytherin, I don't see a problem."

"As you wish." He finally said, giving me a worried look. I nodded to reassure him.

"Excellent. Unless you have something to ask you are dismissed."

…..***…..

The same night I entered our common room, finding Lucius on the couch, looking frustrated.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I can't believe she did this to us!"

"It will be only one dance."

"Someone might understand we are engaged!"

"I highly doubt it. Our parents will be there. We will have the first dance and then we will return to our parents."

"It's risky. What if…"

"Hey, it'll be okay! I don't mind anymore. We will just have fun!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh come on! Look, just stop worrying. I'll go to sleep, we have practice tomorrow. Goodnight Lucius."

"Goodnight, Narcissa."


	9. Chapter 9

Today is the first weekend in Hogsmeade. I'll buy something for the ball tonight. I have an amazing dress which father sent me yesterday. Regulus bought it for me. He's so different from Sirius. I've already bought my shoes and I just want a necklace or a bracelet. I'm not sure yet. I'll probably curl my hair too. I'll be perfect. I waited the girls and when they came, we started talking about what we'll wear.

…..***…..

I went to every store but I didn't find a thing. I'm ready and Lucius is waiting for me. I'm wearing my green dress which has little silver jewels here and there and the corset is also decorated with those silver jewels. I curled my long blond hair. I have long eyelashes, so I don't need mascara. I used my silver eyeliner and my light green eyeshadow near my eyes which I changed with a darker shade of green about an inch away from my eye. My lips were also green. Before I went to find Lucius I took my ring with me, using a spell so as not to be visible.

…..***…..

"You are very beautiful!"

"Why thank you!" I smile at him. I'm not used to that kind of compliments from him. "You look rather handsome too. Shall we? Our parents must be waiting."

"Just a moment. I have a present for you."

He hands me a box with green ribbon. I untie it and open it. It has a necklace! Just like what I was looking for! It has a green diamond with two dragons around it.

"Lucius! Thank you so much! You really shouldn't though."

"Of course I should. Now, ready?"

"Yes, let's go."

After a few minutes, we entered the Great Hall which was decorated. I found father near Lucius' parents and we headed towards them. After a while Dumbledore asked everyone to be quite.

"Welcome to the Halloween Ball! We will start our ball with a special, if you like, dance. The Head Boy, Mr. Lucius Malfoy and the Head Girl, Miss Narcissa Black will have the first dance. Anything they like!"

Everyone waited in silence. Then Lucius came to me and bowed.

"Miss Black, may I have this dance?"

I took his hand smiling.

"It would be an honor Mr. Malfoy."

We headed to the center of the Great Hall.

"Perhaps a waltz?" He asked

"A Viennese waltz."

"Shostakovich?"

"Waltz No. 2?"

"Excellent choice."

We started dancing. We were even better than I thought! We left everyone speechless. I saw my father delighted. I didn't care. The only thing that matter at that time was Lucius. His strong arms, his hand on my waste, his smile, his eyes… oh, his eyes… I was lost in that grey color. That grey color that fascinated me… Just stop thinking too much and enjoy it! The song ended too quickly. Everyone started clapping.

"That was interesting!"

"What do you want Sirius?" Lucius asked irritated.

"Well you two are so adorable together!" said Potter.

Oh, no! They'll tell it to everyone!

"I'll take that as a compliment." Lucius answered calmly. The whole school will learn the truth and they'll start talking about us and why we kept it hidden. We are doomed… No, wait! I have my ring! Thank Salazar. I carefully removed the spell and now I could see my ring!

"Don't play dump Lucius. Hey everyone, I have a special announcement for you. My dear cousin Narcissa and Lucius are going to be married!" Everyone froze. "Well, why did you keep such happy news a secret?"

Lucius was ready to answer but I cut him.

"Dear Sirius, Lucius and I have told everyone who needed to know. If anyone wanted to learn I'm engaged had to look at my hand."

"You're lying!"

"Don't turn green Sirius. You've caused enough trouble for today. Keep the rest for the wedding." And with that we went to our families. But Sirius wanted to make a scene.

"Why didn't you tell us Cissy? I was you or Lucius who wanted to keep it secret?"

"Stop it, Sirius. The ones who needed to know, did." It was Severus the one who defended us this time.

"Very moving Snape."

"I'll have to cut you Black. I really want to see you make a fool of yourself, but you're ruining the mood. So, I have to spoil our little surprise but I don't like anyone offending my friends. It is a tradition in Slytherin to hold a little party in which all the engagements are announced and after that party the other houses learn about the engagements too. I asked to speak to Professor Dumbledore and because I don't want to spend the rest of the night talking about this, maybe Professor Dumbledore could reassure Black that we tell the truth?"

"Mr. Snape and Mr. and Miss Carrow wanted to speak with me."

"Happy now Sirius?"

"You won't have that arrogant smile for long Malfoy. Mark my words."

"Given the fact that we have a match in a month I'll take that as a promise."

"It's a threat Malfoy."

"It didn't sound like one."

And then, everything was normal again. We kept dancing until the Ball was over. We went to our common room smiling. We kept talking all night long. We talked about our childhood, our dreams and our future until we fell asleep.


End file.
